


safe

by nudity



Series: lol im such mx trash this is bad [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/pseuds/nudity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jooheon and seokwon may have been the bridges connecting changkyun to the rest of the group, but ultimately, hoseok is his haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> inspired in part by wonxkyun's [ headcanons](http://wonxkyun.tumblr.com/post/120324065707/headcanons-001) post. #5 is probably what started it...

 

in korean, wonho means ‘support.’ in english, ‘support’ is defined as  _something that serves as a foundation_. but changkyun sees hoseok more as his protection than his support. hoseok is his shield from the naysayers, his comfort in moments of weakness, his sentinel and his guide on this long road to stardom. jooheon and seokwon may have been the bridges connecting changkyun to the rest of the group, but ultimately, hoseok is his haven.

protection and support are synonymous in changkyun’s mind, anyway.

there are things about hoseok changkyun admires, things he hates. his favorite quality is hoseok’s sense of pickiness when it comes to showcasing himself and the true nature of his heart. sure, they’re seven men living in one dorm; who they really are is bound to be discovered soon enough. but it’s the little things.

it’s how differently hoseok treats him compared to the others. wanting changkyun and only changkyun to call him by his name, his real name. telling him things he claims no one else knows ( _“our business,”_  he calls it). encouraging him to open up more in the group. willingly receiving him and all his flaws, even when it’s five o’clock in the morning and everyone else is sleeping and they have a schedule in two hours and  _hyung i really want to talk to you_  -

it’s the little things that make such a big impact on changkyun, make him think about wonho as a would-be leader, being the voice of reason that hyunwoo is often  _not_.

it’s the little little  _little_  things that have him questioning his morals and the way he feels about hoseok as a person. like when hoseok places a hand on changkyun’s thigh and leaves it there far longer than necessary, like when changkyun catches him watching from afar - checking up on him, like when they spend all their time together in the bedroom doing absolutely nothing and there are five others in the living room being social with one another. like when hoseok accidentally-but-changkyun-doesn’t-think-it-was-an-accident kissed him one night after a particularly lengthy conversation about his scandalous adolescence.

changkyun doesn’t look too deep into it. that’s an internal debate he’s willing to settle at another time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks, im gonna flesh it out a little more in the future


End file.
